kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Role-players Creed - Kunai Chronicles
Role Players Creed An important document that will hopefully help you keep your feet firmly upon the ground and ensure that the role-playing experience retains its high quality 1. I will maintain the illusion of the game by staying in character whenever possible. I will withhold from out of character comments until absolutely necessary and even then I will try and whisper to other players should role-play be underway. 2. If I discuss the game with other players out of character, I will not allow my character to be influenced by this knowledge without express permission of the other players. I will take the time to allow my character to learn these things on their own and during the course of the game. 3. I will separate myself as a player from my character as much as possible. While I understand that a lot of me go into my character and because the game is so very intense often real emotions will be drawn from me as a player, I also understand that my character is not me. 4. If I am not in the mood to play, I won't interrupt other people's games by coming into it out of character. I will find others who are not in character elsewhere, or go somewhere meant for out of character discussion in my village. 5. I will not use my character as a vehicle for racism or bigotry. I will not use my character to promote anything of a criminal nature. I, as a player, understand that there is no room in the real world for such things and will, to the best of my ability, not let it seep into the virtual world as well. 6. If I, as a player, feel that my character has been treated unfairly or that another character has overstepped the bounds of their abilities, I will approach the other character's player privately and discuss the situation in a calm adult manner and try to come to a resolution or compromise. 7. I will accept the hand that is dealt me in the game, understanding that it is a game and it's not about winning or losing, but about playing. 8. I will not allow setbacks in the game to be blown out of proportion. If I am overly emotional about what is happening, I will step back and not play until I can compose myself. 9. I will not carry grudges against fellow players. My character might not like another character, but again, I am an adult and understand that they are 'characters' and not the player that portrays them. 10. If I find that I simply cannot get along with another player, I will avoid playing with them. But I will do so in a way that does not draw attention to this and I will not badmouth or otherwise slander the other player as such actions only makes myself look bad. 11. If my character is killed, I will obviously grieve for the loss, but I will also view the situation as an opportunity for me to grow as a player. By starting a new with a fresh identity, I will be able to leave all the negatives of that character behind - any grudges, dislikes or just plain bad habits- and take away the good, thus making my next character even better and more interesting. 12. I, as a player, will keep an open mind and allow people to play their characters the way their imagination leads them. Please take this ethos into each and every interaction you have and you will undoubtedly be rewarded with a much richer role-playing experience! Category:KCRP Role-Player Creed Category:Information Category:KCRP Information